¿lo tengo todo?
by zack engel
Summary: <html><head></head>Tezuka esta por cumplir 26 años y un cuestionamiento penetra en su mente ¿lo tengo todo? su respuesta en un principio es tajante, pero al hacer cuentas quizás no todo es como uno piensa... justo cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido el destino se encargo de demostrarle que en realidad podría tener otra oportunidad, ahora todo esta en el si la aprovecha o la deja pasar.</html>


**_hola chicos, bueno aquí les traigo un fick por el cumple de Tezuka, es de la pillar pair así que espero les guste. _**

**_disclaimer: la serie ni el manga me pertenecen yo solo cree la historia_**

**_Pareja: Tezuka x Ryoma ( Pillar Pair)_**

**_acotación_****_: en este fic Tezuka tiene 25 años (esta por cumplir los 26) mientras que Ryoma tiene 23 años_**

* * *

><p>-Tezuka-kun mañana tienes el día libre así que ¿quieres algo en especial?<p>

-¿hm? – me di vuelta mirando algo confundido a mi manager esperando a que me explicara el porqué de ese extraño ofrecimiento

-no me digas que lo has olvidado~- su voz sonaba algo juguetona y divertida mientras que se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación del hotel – mañana es tu cumpleaños número 26, deberías querer algo, piénsalo y luego me dices que me encargare de dártelo sin problemas.

Mis ojos confundidos siguieron el caminar de la figura de la mujer hasta su salida y luego mire a la ventana, ahora estaba completamente solo y con un pequeño dilema existencial ¿Qué otra cosa yo necesitaría para mis 26 años?

Di un pequeño suspiro y salí al balcón de la habitación para ver a la gente transitar por las calles de Londres, hace mucho tiempo que había dejado Japón para entrenar en Alemania y posteriormente hacer mi debut como profesional formando una carrera llena de triunfos y reconocimientos, para ser sincero lo tenía todo en mi vida, nada podía faltarme según mi parecer así que pedir algo sería demasiado en mi vida, yo lo tenía todo, absolutamente todo… pero si me sentía así ¿Por qué mi vida no tenía color? Es decir, logre ganar Wimbledon el año pasado, he ido a visitar a mi familia y mi abuelo me llevo a pescar, he podido recorrer las grandes montañas a mi antojo en medida que estoy en un país y mis amigos siempre están contactándome y diciendo como van sus vidas, incluso me han ido a ver la mayoría de los partidos que he tenido. Definitivamente mi vida estaba llena de gloria, pero no tenía color alguno y eso me cansaba.

Di una última mirada al suelo sin concentrarme en ninguna persona en especial antes de entrar a la pieza nuevamente y mirar alrededor, aun me quedaban unos días en Londres debido a las competencias que quedaban para luego prepararme para partir a estados unidos.

-siempre creí que con el tenis lo tendría todo…

Susurre con algo de cansancio mientras tomaba mi raqueta, su color no había cambiado para nada en todos esos años que había jugado tenis y eso en cierto modo me contentaba, ya que aun podía tener una forma de unión con el pasado en donde aquel chico transformo mi vida sin yo darme cuenta. Aun me acordaba de su gran arrogancia y valor como para llegar retando a todos sus sempais y hacerse un puesto entre los titulares dejando a todos impresionados incluso a mí, pero no fue hasta su debut contra el Fudomine en el que mi atención se centró en él, en un principio pensé que era simple deseo de hacer que su tenis mejore y supere sus límites, así fue por lo menos al principio, pero después todo cambio cuando quise hacer que ese chico demostrara todo su amor por el tenis y que mirara con pasión.

Me agarre el hombro izquierdo y lo mire con el mismo semblante serio recordando nuestro primer partido, esa victoria me la lleve fácilmente y aunque estaba algo cansado mi interior se sentía satisfecho "Echizen conviértete en el pilar del Seigaku" esas fueron mis únicas palabras para el en ese momento y creí que estaba bien en todo sentido.

En el segundo juego casi todo era oficial, mis sentimientos estaban claros en mi mente, pero no tenía el valor de decirlo al mundo, no con mis padres y abuelos conservadores que me habían dado todo en la vida, por lo que me había prometido callar mis sentimientos para el bienestar de ellos y del pequeño pilar y asi que no tuviera problemas emocionales, precisamente porque era yo no debía darle problemas al joven, pero no podía evitar tener las ganas de querer tener un último partido con el antes de viajar a Alemania y tener mi rehabilitación en donde no podría jugar tenis en un buen tiempo. Sentía que si jugaba con el como último partido podría llegar a tener más ganas de recuperarme y podía volver a imponerme sobre el joven de tal manera que nunca perdiera y no me olvidara. Sonreí muy suave al darme cuenta de lo egoísta y celoso que era a los 14 años, supongo que eso era por el hecho de estar en plena pubertad.

El tercer partido llego de forma inesperada, creí que no volveríamos a jugar y me resigné a volver a mi vida olvidando mis sentimientos por ti, pero se me olvidaba que eras el chico más impredecible de la vida por lo que cuando recibí tu llamada no dude en aceptar aquel reto y jugar con todas mis fuerzas contra ti, aunque eso no me basto porque con toda la experiencia que habías adquirido tú me ganaste a duras penas haciéndome sonreír porque al fin el aprendiz le había ganado al maestro y eso haría que nuestros destinos se separaran para siempre. Ese era el final para nosotros y con mi postura de siempre nos dimos la mano con la intención de decirnos adiós para siempre.

Baje la raqueta y alce un poco mi mano izquierda viéndome la palma como abría y cerraba para luego guardar la raqueta en su bolso y con este salir de la habitación en busca de un centro de tenis para ocupar las máquinas y así despejar mi mente, no podía creer que todo se me derrumbaba cada vez que pensaba en ti.

-supongo que se puede decir que el estoico capitán cayó ante un chico arrogante.

Puse las monedas en la máquina y comencé a responder las pelotas una tras otras imaginando como el chico de mi mente estaba frente mío intentando presionarme con su tenis tal como lo había hecho en el campamento de la sub-17 justo antes de que hicieran las batallas individuales y todos los perdedores se fueran incluyéndolo a él.

_-buchou siempre quise decirte algo – sus ojos se sentían algo nerviosos, pero convencido de lo que diría- yo te amo_

_-¿Qué? – mi corazón saltaba e alegría, sino fuéramos quienes representábamos le hubiera abrazado_

_-eres lento buchou, te he dicho que te amo – dijo acercándose a mi luego de cerrar mi habitación con llave_

_-estas equivocado, eso es imposible- acomode mis lentes y carraspeé mientras me sentaba en la cama intentando controlarme, pero no contaba con que te sentaras en mis piernas, como si quisieras jugar con mi pobre autocontrol_

_-no me equivoco, eres el único que me ha interesado en mi vida y no me rendiré – otra vez su sonrisa arrogante que me incitaba a besarlo- así que será mejor que te rindas Tezuka-buchou_

_-Echizen córrete o tendrás que…._

_-solo por hoy, solo por hoy y no te molestare dentro de 5 o diez años… en una de esas hasta me olvido de esta "equivocación" –sentencio sellando mis labios en un beso esperando ser correspondido._

_Yo no tenía cabeza ya, solo sería una noche, como bien había dicho él, en donde podría dejar salir mis sentimientos por completo y amarlo como siempre había soñado, después de todo esa noche seria olvidado por los dos y quizás podría dar fin a nuestro trayecto juntos._

Ahora que lo recuerdo nuestros labios dieron inicio a un apasionado beso que acallaban los gemidos de dolor y placer que querían salir de su boca, su interior era cálido y me daba acogida tan increíblemente que una sola vez no fue suficiente para mí, por lo que sin importarme que al día de mañana tendríamos entrenamiento lo tome una y otra vez disfrutando de su exquisitez sin contenerme en ningún segundo, aunque él tampoco se negaba a aquello, claro que no porque su media sonrisa y sus uñas rasguñando mi espalda sin piedad me dieron indicios de que el disfrutaba tanto como yo. En ese momento dejamos de actuar como los seres que todo el mundo conocía, ya no eras el novato del año y yo no era el estoico capitán, sino que ahora éramos simplemente Ryoma y Kunimitsu amándonos mutuamente. Definitivamente esa fue la mejor noche que tuve, una maravillosa noche que posiblemente fue olvidada por ti, pero no por mí.

Golpee la última pelota estando completamente agitado y con la vista un poco borrosa, no sabía en qué momento de contrariado por el tenis comencé a sollozar suavemente. Sonreí con desgano y me pase la mano izquierda por la frente mirando y luego quitándome los lentes con la mano derecha me saque las pequeñas lagrimas que se habían colado por mi mejilla y las que querían escapar de mis ojos para dejarme más en vergüenza, para romper más mi imagen y para quitarme todas las ganas de querer seguir sosteniendo mi raqueta.

-lo que yo quiero nunca se podrá cumplir.

Ese día me permití sollozar débilmente antes de llegar al hotel en donde pude ocultar mis ojos detrás de mis anteojos de manera experta, después de todo siempre supe ocultar mis emociones de manera tan perfecta que nadie se daría cuenta de que me había pasado algo, creo que solamente Atobe pudo darse cuenta, pero es que su percepción era otra cosa, él podía darse cuenta de cosas que una persona normal dejaría pasar por alto.

Entre en mi cuarto del hotel y me di un baño relajante y tranquilo para poder despejar mi mente y luego ponerme el pijama, después de todo se hacía tarde y era mejor ir a dormir que quedarse despierto atormentado con pensamientos innecesarios. Al salir del baño revisé mi celular por última vez y vi el mensaje de mi representante que aun esperaba mi respuesta y otro mensaje que me dejo algo atónito.

_Hola Tezuka_

_Espero que estés bien, no he podido comunicarme contigo a pesar de que lo he intentado muchas veces, todos sabemos que mañana es tu cumpleaños y por eso queríamos celebrarlo contigo… discúlpame por lo que hice pero les pedí a todos para que nos pudiéramos juntar mañana a celebrar tu cumpleaños y todos pueden, bueno Echizen no ha dado respuesta porque tiene un itinerario complicado, pero Inui dijo que haría lo posible por aplazar todos los planes para que mañana nos juntáramos._

_Mañana llegaremos a Londres así que esperaba que nos pudieras ir a buscar, estamos ansiosos de poder verte y celebrar tu cumpleaños._

_Nos estamos viendo y espero tu respuesta._

_Oishi _

Parpadeé nuevamente y sonreí muy suave antes de dar una afirmación al mensaje e ir a acostarme, ahora que recordaba Inui se había transformado en el manager de Echizen porque su padre no era el mejor para poder administrar su vida profesional "hace tiempo que no sentía esta emoción" pensé un poco apenado pero sin poder despegar mi sonrisa de la cara. De un momento a otro abrí mis ojos y busque nuevamente mi celular para enviarle un mensaje a mi manager antes de quitarme los lentes y comenzar a dormir, porque mañana sería un día largo y lo quería aprovechar por completo.

La mañana había llegado y como de costumbre me desperté a las 6 de la mañana para comenzar mi rutina, se suponía que los chicos llegarían a las 9 de la mañana por lo que me aliste con mi equipo deportivo y fui a correr alrededor del hotel y luego hacer unos pocos ejercicios antes de ir a mi habitación para darme un baño y salir con mi manager al aeropuerto en busca de mis antiguos compañeros de colegio

Cuando llegamos el avión recién venia llegando por lo que algo ansioso me cruce de brazos y comencé a enterrar mis uñas para poder dejar escapar mi ansiedad y que así no se mostrara en mi casa. Luego de unos minutos escuche un grito de alegría y posteriormente un peso estaba sobre mío abrazándome como si su vida dependiera de ello, en ese momento deseaba volver a tener autoridad sobre los chicos para controlar su actuar y mandarlos a correr unas cien vueltas de ser necesario.

-¡Tezuka! – Eiji gritaba en mi oído dejándome casi sordo- te extrañamos tanto, estas tan viejo

-Eiji cálmate un poco – Oishi salió en mi defensa separando al pelirrojo – Tezuka, que alegría verte nuevamente, felicidades por tu cumpleaños

-jajaja Eiji te recuerdo que tu también estas viejo – la voz burlona de Momoshiro me hizo verlo notando que ahora parecía más formal, quizás la relación con Ann Tachibana sirvió para llevar al chico a un mundo nuevo – felicidades buchou

-fshhh… buchou feliz cumpleaños y felicidades por ganar Wimbledon el año pasado – Kaidoh ahora tenía un aspecto mucho más admisible, su semblante a pesar de ser rudo se notaba que ahora estaba más relajado

-felicidades Tezuka~ - Fuji se hizo presente entregándome un paquete pequeño – me alegra de saber que te ha tratado bien la vida

-Tezuka feliz cumpleaños- Kawamura un poco tímido también me extendió una bolsa que tenía una rosa- no es mucho pero espero que te guste.

-chicos me alegra verlos, pero ¿Dónde está Inui y… - no había terminado de hablar porque Oishi había ensombrecido su semblante e imagine que no habían podido hacer nada- no importa si no pudieron venir, me quedan las intenciones

-te equivocas Tezuka, Inui está por llegar pero… - Oishi comenzó mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Ochibi se negó venir rotundamente, dijo que no podía venir a celebrar teniendo el Wimbledon tan cerca – continuo algo molesto Eiji

Debía admitir que fue un gran shock para mi recibir aquella noticia, en ese momento realmente quería haber recibido una mentira en vez de aquella tan fuerte golpe, pero no podía caer tan fácilmente, tenía que demostrar mi gran capacidad de autocontrol, por lo que me ajusté los lentes y miré a todos los chicos que estaban ensombrecidos haciéndome sonreír muy suavemente por la preocupación de los chicos, creo que a estas alturas del partido todos tenían una pequeña noción de mis sentimientos por el novato.

-chicos no tengo problemas con ello, la vida profesional es lo más importante – dije con la voz un poco más suave y algo dolida

-pero Tezuka… - Eiji se colgó de mi brazo

-Eiji no te pongas así, miren allí llego Inui así podremos ir a dónde quieres, Tezuka – dijo con una sonrisa Fuji

Después de un rato todos nos fuimos al hotel en donde los chicos pasarían la noche y cuando dejaron sus cosas nos dirigimos a un restaurante para poder tener una cena relajante, la compañía de los chicos me relajaba mucho más que cuando estaba solo, por lo que mi sonrisa aparecía de vez en cuando dejando a algunos anonadados y a otros extremadamente felices por mi extraño comportamiento.

Luego de eso fuimos a las canchas que había reservado mi manager para poder jugar unos cuantos partidos, en ese momento me entere que Eiji y Oishi habían seguido con su carrera de tenis y dentro de poco iban a entrar en los torneos de dobles masculinos, algo tarde pero estaba seguro que los chicos podrían conseguirlo, Fuji había dejado el tenis y se había empezado a dedicar a ser fotógrafo del deporte teniendo un gran ascenso y una buena relación con Kawamura quien mantenía su negocio familiar orgullosamente. Momoshiro se convirtió en profesor de educación física y pronto se iba a casar con Ann, mientras que Kaidoh había ganado algunos torneos nacionales en Japón y pronto iba a aspirar a ser profesional en un torneo que se disputaría en estados unidos.

Para Inui la vida era algo sencilla, Ryoma no daba tanto trabajo y siempre hacia lo que le pedía por lo que fácilmente iban teniendo una vida prospera tanto económicamente como en ámbitos de trabajo, además que Inui estaba siendo más reconocido y tenía hartas peticiones en donde podría probar sus jugos fácilmente con aquellos chicos.

Mire mi raqueta un momento y di un suspiro agotado, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a aquel chico y tenía la intención de jugar nuevamente con él, sabía que era un actuar egoísta pero tenía deseos de volver a tener un peloteo con él y ver aquella pasión desbordante que podría volver a darme aquel color que había perdido hace mucho tiempo atrás… hace 11 años.

-¿lo extrañas Tezuka? – la voz de Inui me dejo algo asombrado sin saber que contestarle – a Ryoma, ¿lo extrañas?

-que te hace pensarlo

-hmm ¿se te olvida que mis datos son irrefutables? – preguntó con una sonrisa viéndome mientras abría y cerraba el libro- y bien

-no se me olvida… - subí mi mirada al cielo intentando encontrar una solución - ¿Cómo está?

-perfectamente, según mis datos él podría arrebatarte la copa de Wimbledon pronto – hablaba con orgullo mientras cerraba su cuaderno- él se está esforzando mucho

-me alegra que pueda tenerte para que le ayudes, estoy seguro que será un digno adversario – hable un tanto decaído

-Tezuka ya tenemos 26 ¿no? – hablo algo cansado haciéndome mirarlo confundido con un asentimiento- ya no somos los chicos de antes, ya no tenemos que luchar por un colegio, sino que por nosotros… - el me sonrió y se levantó poniendo su mano en mi hombro – será mejor que no desaproveches las próximas oportunidades Tezuka, te dije que mis datos no mienten

Sin darme tiempo para responderle él se apartó para ir a conversar con los chicos y luego de un rato yo le seguí un poco contrariado intentando entender las palabras de mi amigo, pero nada venía a mi mente después de todo su mentalidad seguía siendo una confusión para mí.

Después de un rato todos decidimos volver al hotel ya que la noche estaba apareciendo y todos querían ir a comer algo, pero con la ropa cambiada, por lo que después de bañarnos todos nos juntaríamos en el vestíbulo. Ya con todo predispuesto nos subimos al ascensor y deje a los chicos en el piso 5 para luego subir al piso 11 y comenzar a caminar a mi habitación, pero algo me detuvo.

Una pequeña silueta de un chico de cabellos negro con toques verdes, algo largos estaba sentado frente a mi puerta, lo analice un momento más notando que ese chico era algo bajito, pero solo un poco para sus quizás 23 años, su piel era un poco tostada y sus ojos eran dorados e inconfundibles, nadie podía tener esas características como el chico que había dominado por completo mi mente.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi cabeza aunque no avance para nada, quizás por miedo a que esa ilusión desapareciera, pero no lo hizo después de cinco minutos, no lo hizo después de mirarme y saludarme, no lo hizo después de acercarse a mí y golpear muy suavemente mi frente con sus dedos, no el chico frente mío era real y lo podía notar porque cuando tome su mano no se esfumo, sino que me sonrió muy suavemente me saludó otra vez.

-pensé que no ibas venir- comencé intentando sonar normal, aunque mi sonrisa no desaparecía

-¿cómo podría perderme el cumpleaños del capitán? – preguntó acomodándose su bolso en el hombro – además tengo vacaciones

-¿vacaciones?- pregunte extrañado acercándome a la puerta y la abrí dejando que pasara primero- creí que estabas entrenando

-hoy empezaron… permiso – dijo en un susurro mirando toda la habitación y dejando su bolso en el suelo – aunque seguiré entrenando así que no te preocupes… luego volveré a estados unidos para participar en el open

-ya veo – por alguna extraña razón estaba feliz de tenerlo aquí conmigo y saber que íbamos a participar en el mismo torneo

- buchou por cierto no alcance a ninguna reservación del hotel así que ¿podría quedarme aquí hasta el 27 de octubre? – Preguntó con una sonrisa sentándose en mi cama, dios se veía demasiado tentador ahí- después puedo dejarte quedar en mi departamento en estados unidos como recompensa

-¿hasta el 27? ¿Por qué? – pregunte algo contrariado, el 26 yo terminaba el torneo y el 28 salía mi avión hacia estados unidos además que sonaba irreal que Inui no pudiera conseguir una reservación para el chico

- pedí vacaciones hasta esa fecha o es que acaso no puedo – pregunto sonriendo socarronamente e instintivamente yo también sonreí al darme cuenta de sus planes

-tengo una sola cama

-por mi perfecto~

-podría no ser cómodo teniendo en cuenta nuestras alturas

-lo será~ buchou que no se te olvide que te dije que iba a volver dentro de un tiempo –dijo seguro –mis sentimientos no eran una equivocación

-no puedes quedarte aquí Echizen

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te podrías controlar? – pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa mirándome detenidamente

-eso mismo – me acerque a él quedando frente suyo – no podría controlarme… ya no más Echizen

-eso es obvio teniendo en cuenta tu afán por ser el "bu… ¿Qué? – sus ojos confundidos me dieron el indicio que realmente no se habías dado cuenta de mi respuesta y no la creías

-que contigo aquí no podré controlarme Echizen – susurre posicionándome sobre el mientras que él se terminabas de recostarte en la cama medio incrédulo haciéndome sentir un poco más feliz, 11 años había esperado –¿entiendes lo que digo?

-s-si… - respondió por inercia antes de volver a sonreír y pasó sus manos por mi cuello acercándome más- entonces abusare de tu hospitalidad Tezuka Kunimitsu

-se supone que ahora saldría con los chicos a celebrar- dije un tanto dudoso aunque ya había juntado nuestras frentes aspirando su olor suave- debería estar bañándome ahora y bajar

-mi manager les dará la noticia, además debes hacer lo que quieres hoy ¿no? – fue lo último que dijo antes de extender un poco su boca y comenzar un pequeño beso.

Eso fue el último detonante que necesitaba para mandar todo por la borda y hacer que ese pequeño beso comenzara a profundizarse en el momento que abrió un poco la boca. Pase mi lengua a la cavidad ajena y comencé una batalla con la suya para poder saber quién iba a ser el dominante en aquel beso apasionado que me hizo cerrar los ojos, instintivamente cuando conseguí el dominio y disfrutaba de aquel sabor apegue más mi cuerpo al suyo intentando borrar cualquier distancia entre nosotros.

Aquello me parecía tan irreal que cuando me separe por la falta de aire le mire una y otra vez intentando hacerme entender que era real, mis manos recorrían su abdomen arrancándole pequeños jadeos y mi rodilla se fue a la entrepierna presionando un poco para poder que saliera de esa boca unos cuantos gemidos que me dejaron claro que Ryoma Echizen estaba debajo mío.

-bu…buchou… - se quejaba un poco con un leve sonrojo

-es Kunimitsu Ryoma

-kuni… Mitsu… suena raro

-Ryoma también

Sin más volvimos al beso apasionado mientras que mis manos subían por el abdomen de Ryoma hasta su pecho en donde empecé a acariciar sus botones rosados disfrutando de aquellos gemidos ahogados que intentaban salir por su boca pero que por el beso no podía. Dejando su boca comencé a repartir besos por su cuello dejando unas cuantas marcas por puro placer y porque la primera vez no pude hacerlo.

Su cuello era delicioso y me imaginaba que el resto de su cuerpo también lo podría ser ahora que iba a poder disfrutar por completo de él. Sin esperar más seguí bajando una vez que le desabroche la camisa y bese su clavícula en donde comenzó un camino de besos hasta su pecho donde me entretuve un poco mientras que mis manos desabrochaban su pantalón.

La voz de Ryoma era tan excitante que sentía que mi pantalón comenzaba a sentirse apretado de tal manera que dolía, pero todavía quería disfrutar de su sabor un poco más así que lentamente baje a su abdomen y tal como con su pecho comencé a jugar con su ombligo escuchando risas suaves y sus manos empujaban mi cabeza hacia abajo

-¿ansioso?

-Mitsu…. Por favor

Me levante un poco apoyándome completamente en mis brazos mirando a ese chico que parecía un ángel por completo y quede con la boca un poco abierta creyendo que ahora si me había sacado la lotería.

Sin esperar ningún momento más le baje los pantalones y mientras besaba y dejaba chupetones en sus muslos le extendí una de mis manos para que lamiera mis dedos dejándolos completamente lubricados. Luego de un momento le quite mis dedos a pesar de que el protesto y los lleve a acariciar su entrada produciendo que se callara y tragara en seco.

Deje su muslo y me acerque a su cara nuevamente para poder recibir otro beso ansioso del oji dorado mientras que uno de mis dedos se metía en su interior comenzando la preparación para lo que vendría posteriormente. Después de un rato un segundo dedo acompaño el primer dedo y un nuevo quejido se escapó de su boca haciendo que instintivamente yo le besara su cuello y oreja para tranquilizarlo, después de todo con aquella primera vez aprendí a reconocer los sectores que volvían loco al menor y no me había equivocado, porque tan pronto le lamí la oreja Ryoma comenzó con pequeños espasmos de placer.

El tercer dedo entro y repetí las mismas acciones para tranquilizarlo, aunque realmente no contaba con que sus torpes manos se fueran a mi entrepierna para comenzar a acariciar por sobre la tela, ahora los dos soltábamos jadeos y me di cuenta que en cualquier momento mi cordura desaparecería por completo y no quería eso, quería disfrutar de ese cuerpo completamente cuerdo nos unieramos, es por eso que separándome y sacando mis dedos me desabroche el pantalón y acto seguido me volví a acercar a Ryoma para poder comenzar a entrar en su interior esperando unos segundos a que se acostumbrara.

En el proceso tome su miembro y comencé a masajearlo para poder escuchar sus gloriosos gemidos haciéndome sentir mucho más excitación, ese fue el punto culmine que necesite una vez más para poder comenzar a moverme lentamente en un principio. Con el tiempo acelere mis movimientos de cadera y mano gimiendo un poco ante lo apretado que estaba, al parecer ambos estábamos en el límite por lo que bese sus labios hinchados una vez más y me moví lo más rápido que me dio mi cuerpo, hasta que él enterrando sus uñas en mi espalda me hizo la señal de que se vendría pronto, y así fue porque no paso ni un minuto cuando el oji dorado se vino tensando inmediatamente su cuerpo y haciendo que yo también me viniera en su interior.

Caímos agotados en la cama y después de un rato salí de su interior quedando recostado con la respiración agitada, en ese momento sentía que podía caer en un dulce sueño con el menor a mi lado, que tan pronto nos separamos él se acercó a mi dejando su cabeza sobre mi hombro y mantuvo una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara

-eso estuvo bueno~ - con voz gatuna se acomodó a mi lado

-si… - me le quede observando un rato mientras que con mi mano buscaba las tapas arrugadas para cubrirnos

-feliz cumpleaños Mitsu – sorprendiéndome un poco me dio un beso en la mejilla – ahh tenemos que darnos un baño… estamos todos sudorosos

-aún falta que me des mi regalo Ryoma – mi sonrisa se hizo nuevamente presente y le abrace más a mi cuerpo con una mano mientras que la otra le acariciaba el cabello verdoso- todos me dieron uno menos tú

-¿no es suficiente con que yo esté aquí? Estoy seguro que es el mejor regalo que has recibido – dijo con algo de arrogancia mientras también me sonreía

-¿tú eres mi regalo? – enarque una ceja divertida me posesione sobre él con una media sonrisa

-eh…. Supongo… Mitsu dime que no planeas hacerlo otra vez

-eres mi regalo Ryoma, como tal quiero disfrutar de mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños – dije con una voz cargada de lujuria mientras lo volvía a besar

-pero… - se intentó separar un poco y puso sus manos entre nosotros- no poder caminar mañana

-son tus vacaciones no necesitas salir- lamí la palma de su mano provocándole un pequeño temblor

-de verdad quiero jugar un partido contra ti- se quejó sacando sus manos y me volvió a abrazar por el cuello- cuando me sienta bien me tendrás que dar un partido

-te daré todos los que quieras, solo si te sientes bien… bien puedes esperar a la final del open –susurre besando y lamiendo su cuello

-no subestimes mi cuerpo buchou~

-no lo haré Ryoma

Creo ahora que los milagros si existen, porque al estar con este pequeño arrogante mis colores del mundo volvieron a aparecer y estaba seguro que ahora no lo iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente, no siendo que ahora era completamente adicto a este chico. Ahora si puedo responder a la pregunta que me hice ayer, hoy a mis 26 años creo que no lo tengo nada, porque me queda por vivir, pero con esos colores verdosos y dorados creo que tengo un buen inicio.

* * *

><p><strong><em>bueno eso fue todos chicos, hace mucho tiempo no escribía en Fanfiction y espero poder retomarlo y que a ustedes les guste, no tengo mucho mas que agregar mas que espero que estén bien y dejen algún review para poder saber su opinión. nos vemos<em>**

**bye bye **

**Zack Engel**


End file.
